Son Goku (Pre-Crisis) (Tots Real)
"A new dimension filled with powerful fighters? Sure! I'll get ready to go!" ~ Goku to the Elder Kai Summary After an unfortunate incident involving the Dragon Balls where instead of scattering through the Earth it was scattered across another dimension. Hoping to retrieve them the Kais call upon the only person they can hope to help with dealing with their situation. Will he live up to the challenges of this new world he has landed upon? Or will he fall to the new powerful enemies that he will encounter? Son Goku has arrived in the DC Universe, and nothing will ever be the same. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 2-C | 2-C | 2-C | Unknown Name: Son Goku/Kakarot Origin: DBZ/DC Crossover Gender: Male Age: 46 Classification: Alien, Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Dimensional Travel, Time Manipulation, able to see invisible beings, highly skilled in martial arts, After-image creation, True Flight, Ki Manipulation for defensive (can use his ki to enhance his natural durability and harden his skin to the extent he's able to block sword attacks from a fellow Super Saiya-jin with only his finger) and offensive (can shoot ki blasts capable of crossing thousands of kilometers and blowing up entire planets) purposes, near immunity to mind control, can create flashes of light to blind his opponents, basic but high range telepathy, telekinesis, Energy Sensing, able to copy techniques after seeing them once, capable of transformation to increase his power even further (can either use his Kaioken technique to get up to a 200x boost linearly in all of his stats or use his Super Saiya-jin transformations up to 3 for an even greater boost in all stats), energy absorption ability, the ability to instantly transport himself anywhere with his Shunkan Ido (Instant Transmission) technique, a physiology that substantially increases power after recovering from nearly fatal injuries, intangibility, energy projection, can survive in space, matter manipulation and destruction, can become invisible, perfect memory. immunity towards electricity, Regeneration, Invulnerability, Time Travel, Super Breath, Microscopic Vision, Telescopic Vision, X-Ray Vision, Can invent new Super Powers, etc. | Same as before, Reality Manipulation, Omnipresence, Omniscience, Fate Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation. Attack Potency: Solar System level (destroyed an entire Solar System with a ki shout) | Low Multiverse level ( Capable of sparing with Superman on even grounds) |''' ' '''Low Multiverse level' (Stated to be second only to his son) | Low Multiverse level (Even more powerful than his SSJ2 transformation. Able to contend with many powerful beings in the DC Universe at their peaks) | Unknown (Reseted the Universe all the damages effected by Superboy-Prime in the Kia effect) Speed:' ' Massively FTL+ (Able to travel from the Andromeda Galaxy to Earth in under 2 seconds) | Massively FTL+ (Exponentially faster than before) | Massively FTL+ (was traveling around multiple Galaxies in a matter of minutes) | At least Massively FTL+ ' '(Was able to tag an amped Wally West multiple times) |''' Omnipresent''' Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Stellar | Stellar | Stellar | Stellar | Possibly Multi-Galactic Class '''| '''Irrelevant Striking Strength: Solar System '(Capable of fighting Gohan on even grounds) | '''Low Multiversa'l (Was able to gain the upper hand as soon as he turned into a Super Saiyan against Supergirl) | ' '''Low Multiversa'l (Extremely more powerful than he was before) | Low Multiversa'''l (Capable of trading blows and beating some of the JL members at their peaks with little to no difficulty) | '''Unknown Durability:' Solar System level' (was tanking hits from a mind-controlled Krypto the Superdog who's power was dampened) | Low Multiversa'l ' '(Krypto could barely damage him after turning into an SSJ) | '''Low Multiversa'l (Tanked hits from full power superman) | 'Low Multiversa'l ' '(Can tank attacks from beings like Superboy-Prime with little to no problems) | '''Unknown Stamina: Very inhuman (can fight for days to no end) Range: Solar System | Solar System | Multi-Solar System | Multi-Galactic | Multi-Universal Standard Equipment: Senzu Beans, Power Pole. Intelligence: Goku has mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills he also has years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies who have various abilities and powers. He is also a combat/tactical genius | Omniscient Weaknesses: His Genki Dama requires a long "charging-up" period and only works on people with sufficiently evil hearts/souls. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Super Saiyan Forms – '''An advanced transformation assumed by extraordinarily powerful members of the Saiyan race which increases his Base Battle-Power by 50 times, and this is proportioned to his physical attributes giving him a great and even increase in strength, ki power, speed, stamina, and durability. However, without mastery of this form, much of this energy is wasted transforming and maintaining the transformation. The Super Saiyan form also has three additional branch states (which sacrifice speed for raw power) and is succeeded by two further transformations, Super Saiyan 2 (twice as strong as a regular Super Saiyan) and Super Saiyan 3 (four times as strong as a Super Saiyan 2). '''Ki Blast – '''The most basic form of energy wave. '''Invisible Eye Blast – '''Goku has the ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. He uses this twice in the anime (once in the manga). The first (and only time in the manga) was when he used it to dig a hole in the Namekian ground to bury Vegeta's corpse in after he was killed by Frieza. '''Destructo Disk – '''The user holds their hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc, which is then hurled over and around the body to cut the target. '''Kamehameha – '''Goku's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. Goku has also invented numerous variations of technique, including the Bending Kamehameha, SuperKamehameha Kaio-ken Kamehameha, Double Kamehameha, Twin Dragon Shot, Angry Kamehameha, Flying Kamehameha, Instant Kamehameha, True Kamehameha, and Kamehameha Rebirth. '''Continuous Kamehameha – '''Goku releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Also called Super Energy Wave Volley. '''Solar Flare – '''The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. '''Homing Energy Wave – '''A move where Goku fires a Ki Blast that targets his enemy. He used it against Pikkon. '''Kaio-Ken – '''Goku forms a red ki aura around his body, multiplying his power level, enhancing his strength and speed. The highest level of this attack used is x200. Goku does not use it much after becoming Super Saiyan. However, Goku has a technique where he combines the Kaio-ken with his Super Saiyan transformation, the Super Kaio-ken; this is done on one occasion, in his fight against Pikkon. '''Genki Dama (Spirit Bomb) – '''One of Goku's signature attacks in which he conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending on the amount of harnessed ki energy. Its power was used against many powerful opponents such as Vegeta, Frieza, Dr. Wheelo, Turles, Lord Slug, Super Android 13, Kid Buu and Omega Shenron. It was also absorbed for increased strength in Super Android 13!. It has a few variations: Large Spirit Bomb, Instant Spirit Bomb, and Super Spirit Bomb. '''Shunkan Ido (Instant Transmission) – '''Also called Instantaneous Transmission the user to teleport to any location instantly. '''After-image technique – '''This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image" until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. '''Dragonthrow – '''Goku's signature grapple throw. He uses an example of this move on Frieza when he grabbed his tail during their battle on Namek. '''Mind Reading – '''Somewhere along the trip to Namek, Goku taught himself how to read the minds of others, but later on he got help from J'ohn J'onzz to help him train his telepathic abilities, now Goku can read the mind of others without touching them. '''Key: Base | SSJ | SSJ2 | SSJ3 | With the Power Pole Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Goku Category:Aliens Category:Dragon Ball Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Martial Artists Category:Gods Category:Flight Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Chi Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Reality Warpers Category:Omnipresent Characters Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier